a disaster -series
by crazyforu2
Summary: Small disasters faced by both Galadriel and Celeborn and how they overcome from them along with the help and love of the other. basically humour but contain sensitive and fluffy events! plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N –this is my first short story. I have only read fellowship of the ring n didn't know much about elvish words n their history. No beta readers.

…

There is a tradition in elder[elvish society] that every married elleth[female] had to attend .One had to prepare a complete meal to her husband and to his close relatives. So Lady Galadriel had found a perfect menu.

Vegetable soup with white pepper

Elvish way bread [lembas]

mashed potatoes with cream cheese and black pepper

Vegetable salad

And for desert chocolate fig cake and drawnian wine

But she was completely bewildered and had cursed herself not to pay much attention when Lady Melion had taught cooking. She started cooking with a sigh.

She had burnt the soup and had added chilies to the salad with pepper so no one eat it without tears streaming through their eyes and ears turning red. She had accidently added mustard into mashed potatoes thinking it was cream cheese. After the fail attempts on major meal she had tried to make the desert. She had spilt half of the melted chocolate on flour and great deal of it had greased on her silk apron.

Meanwhile, Celeborn had given a warm welcome to his family and as the dinner time was drawing on went to see what Galadriel was doing. On his way he had reached her mind and sensed that she was in a bad temper. He had opened the kitchen door and his jaw was almost dislocated, seeing Lady had covered in flour and chocolate mixture. He went inside closing the kitchen door firmly not letting anyone to see this disaster. He had reached to her and wiped off small amount of flour on her sharp nose and pointed ears using his right hand with a wry smile on his face.

'Oh, there you have prepared a nice salad and seems very tasty'. And he ate a small piece. He felt steam was gushing out of his ears and tears streaming over his cheeks. He ran to the water jar over there and had drunk water eagerly and had never thought the water was much sweeter in all his life. He never thought that his beloved wife was such a terrible cook. At this thought Galadriel glared at him but sooner her demeanor was changed into a much sadder and a defeated one.

Surprising her he began to peel the potatoes and cut the vegetables, helping her to escape the situation she had faced. With that a genuine smile had appeared on Galadriel's face.

THE END.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of these lord of the ring's characters.


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster - begins

Disaster – begins

Summery-This time lord celeborn had faced a challenge and Lady Galadriel helping him to win.

Rating- k+

Characters- Celeborn, Galadriel, Feanor

Disclaimer- **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN**

A/N – it is not very much easy to express my imagination in to words, as English is not my first language. I have to translate my imaginary thoughts in to my own language and to English. Therefore, I had spent a lot more time to write such a small story. BTW, thank you very much for your reviews.

It was a bright sunny day but not for the lord Celeborn. His face darkened like the sky before a rainstorm occurs. With a frown in his face he had start the task that Feanor had given him in order if he was to be the suitor for lady Artanis, in other words, Galadriel. He has to prepare some kind of potion that represents their true love. If he was presented with the task of fighting over whole battalion of yrch, he was sure that he could win over but this? , it was a tremendous task to him when compared with leading an army or fighting with those foul beasts. He had no idea why Galadriel had not refused when her brothers had given him this task. Therefore, he had to try somehow to complete this successfully.

Celeborn was in the chambers of the physician's quarters in Doriath, which much used to produce fragrantive oils and similar stuff for the women of the royal court.

If that potion is to represent Love, it should contain,

Intoxicating odour

Appealing flavor

Fascinating Colors

Mind soothing magical ingredient? ( by the name of Eru he had no idea what was it)

He had no idea how to conjure this potion; Feanor had only given him only 2 hours to finish the task. Suddenly he got the idea that niphredil flowers can be used .he put flowers to mortar and grinded well, put some mint flavor to water and but accidently he opened a jar of dried rose petals but he didn't know it was filled with sulpher, and emptied the whole jar to the boiling potion.

All of a sudden, environment filled with a thick smoke and unpleasant smell appeared. As the time was drawing, Galadriel had reached his mind, sensed something was wrong and sneaked out of her chambers to meet celebron, her lover. When she had opened the door, she almost fainted and felt nauseous .lord was in the middle of the room with sulking face coughing. Dark patches were clag on his face

Seeing him, wry smile appeared on her face but soon she hides it. With knowing look she asked, ''my lord, are you representing our love by rotten eggs or something similar?''

No Galadriel I cannot do this, I am failed .no you are not. As you are celeborn the wise, you should know how to win me from my brother.

In addition, portion is ELENOR WATER, that is a secret potion of Nolders. Moreover, we call it 'the symbol of love'.

She holds out elanor flowers and the parchment about preparing elanor water, hidden in the folds of her long white silk dress. However, he had forgotten everything and surrounding became a blur, seeing only his melleth in her long white dress holding beautiful flowers, but never beautiful as her. He wanted to hold her, but she withdrew from him, sensing his thoughts and crossed her arms across her chest.'' Really Celeborn is it what you need to do on the first place, you are almost running out of time'' with that she left the room. Serenely and smiling innocently, she placed herself among the company of her brothers.

**After fifteen minutes…**

Celeborn walked in the pathway that lead where the four Noldor princes and princess was conversing in the beautiful garden of Doriath. When the Sindar lord with a victorious smile in his face had reached them, three of them covered their noses as the soiled robes of Celeborn still emitted the foul smell of rotten eggs.

Surprising Feanor, Celeborn presented the glass vial containing ''symbol of love''. He turned to see the reaction of his sister but she had turned her gaze to a waterfall nearby.

Feanor turned back to Celeborn and asked, ''How did you do that''?

'' oh it is simple for it is called love'.' As he was speaking, he heard Galadriel's sarcastical tone in his mind.

~_,''hmmm, it is called love then, my lord... we will_ discuss it later then''

**Why am I writing about them? In the beginning, I did not like Galadriel at all. Moreover, I did not even notice that celebron existed. As I have only interested in battles and all .I am a movie fan n not interested in BOOKS. But now I'm a fan of them**.** My sister had been a great help me to built up the story. If any of these characters appear oc ( out of character), I am fully responsible for it. And consider about reviewing me on this story. **

**See you soon with Disaster-continues…**

**~crazyforu2~**


	3. disaster ends

**DISCLAIMER: I donot own any characters of Lord Of The Rings, J.R.R Tolkien owns them…**

**Ada's Girl**

Sun peeped behind the golden leaves of mallron, a baby princess sleeping peacefully in her crib, in the largest and most majestic talen in Caras Galadhon. Warm rays of sun gently touched her cheek, waking her. Her cerulean blue eyes blinked before she started wailing for her naneth.

Lady Galadriel floated to her daughter's room and gently picked her up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Little elf ling stopped her wails and a sweet smile had decorated her rosy lips. Galadriel suddenly turned her head and placed her daughter back in her crib, a raven, messenger of Saruman had landed on the banister of the balcony. Even before she opened the message, she knew she summoned to an important meeting of white council in Nimrodel. She took the letter and walked back to her room with the intention of waking her still sleeping husband, Celeborn.

She called him several times, but he was a heavy sleeper, and had only turned on to his side, grunting. She shook him several times before he really wake up. '' I'm travelling to Nimrodel, to an important meeting of white council, and I will leave Celebrian in your care.'' She spoke as she was getting dressed, preparing on her journey. However, in his trance like state, Celeborn had only seen how beautiful she was, even after giving birth to an elfling, just five months ago. She was perfect in every way, as beautiful as she was in the first day he had met her in Doriath.

…..'' and she should put in to sleep after feeding, she should always take a good nap. Do not worry meleth, her maid would come to take care of her and you should only pay attention that everything is just fine.'' Flashing a smile in his direction and gently kissing his lips, Galadriel left the room.

Celeborn stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded, his fingers ghastly touching his lips, and a grin had plastered to his face.

He was brought in to current situation by a loud, piercing wail, definitely from his daughter. He winced, before rushing into her room, scooping her up in his arms. He held her and walked, trying to soothe her and put her back to sleep.

As time passed, he grew impatient that the maid had not appeared, so he decided to inquire this. He heard a knock, and a guard had appeared '' my lord, elleth Lenida had informed that she is unable to report to work today, her village had been raided by orcs last night and she had visited her kin there.''

Celebron felt sorry for her but now he was in a complete trouble.

Now he had to take care of Celebrian until Lady Galadriel arrives. He sat upon a chair with a huge sigh thinking what Galadriel had mentioned about how to take care. Meanwhile little elfling was pulling his silver strands and kicking her father, quite enjoying her new game. He winced, ~, I never thought a five month old to have such strength, and she is just like her mother. ~

He was cursing himself for not paying attention to what his wife had said, but to stare at her, who always stays by his side. He listed up the tasks he should perform to his daughter.

Feeding with milk

Regular naps

Nappy changing

Giving a bath

Play with her and keep her happy [exactly what he was doing now]

Singing for her [by the name of valar, he had never sang for elven maidens except Galadriel]

Celebrian had fallen asleep so he had put her back to the crib and went in searching for feeding bottles and milk. He had open the door and entered the special room in which all her clothing materiel was kept .the room was completely a wardrobe filled with tiny dresses, tiaras and many jewelleries. He rolled his eyes remembering their own wardrobe filled with Galadriel's dresses and circlets and much less, space left to keep his robes and tunics. She is raising their daughter in her own way. He closed the door and entered to the next room but it was her dirty laundry room, closing that door he open the next, thankfully finding it was the feeding room. ~I never knew 'silver butterfly'* had so many rooms. After all, she is the granddaughter of the high king of Noldor"~.

He was searching for milk powders, after searching in many pantries, he found one .he is an expertise in party cooking but completely unaware of baby caring and feeding. He added some milk powder to water .too thick. More water. Too thin…and a loud wail came from the nursery indicating that she was hungry. He filled the feeding bottle with whatever he had prepared and rushed to the baby. He poured some droplets into his wrist. It was in good temperature so he gave it to the baby. She was refusing to drink it so he tested the milk; suddenly he spited it out, thinking that no one could ever have such a ridiculous drink.

He gently picked up the wailing elf ling and hurriedly walked back to the feeding room. And this time he was lucky enough to find that Galadriel had left milk bottles in the room. He picked one and gave it to her, to see her suckling hungrily.

She was exhausted by crying, so after finishing her meal, she quietly rested her tiny head on her father's chest and began to suck her thumb. Celeborn began to sing, a song he had sang to Galadriel many centuries before in Doriath. In that day he had never thought he would even marry her and to have a daughter. However, even for that song, she will not sleep so Celeborn decided to talk to her. ''your naneth had fallen asleep to this song much sooner, I see that you do not like to do that….''

She fell asleep so he had put her back in her crib and sat down to rest. He too needed it much as his daughter so sooner elf lord had fallen asleep on his chair and golden rays of afternoon sun had shine on the alike silver hair of sleeping father and daughter.

Lord Celeborn was awakening suddenly with the sound of a wail and a foul smell. Sighing, he walked to her crib knowing that she needs a changing in her nappy but the problem was he did not know how to do that. He removed her daughter's dress and tried to pull the nappy but it would not remove so easily so he pulled harder. Celebrian had turned so impatient with what her Ada was doing, so she cried harder and louder.

He pulled once again and suddenly nappy removed from the baby's body but as the result of the force he used, it hit directly on his face making his face covered in poop.

Celeborn ran into the nearby bathroom and thoroughly washed his face and hands many times, thinking how easy to command the whole army of Lothlorien and to fight with Goblins and Orcs rather than babysitting his daughter.

He filled the silver baby bath with slightly cold water forgetting that Galadriel had told him to wash the elf ling with warm water, because of all incidents he had to face in past few hours. They were enough for his full lifetime. He lifted the baby, carried her to the bathroom, and placed her on the baby bath. Her cries worsened, but he took no notice, as he knew Celebrian manages to create troubles during her bath time. He bathed the baby and wrapped her in a towel but he saw she began to shiver and her tiny toes, fingertips and lips had turned slight blue. It was when he remembered what Galadriel had said.

Cursing himself for what he had done, he wrapped her in the thickest material he could find, one of his tunics.

Celeborn was pleading and praying Galadriel in his mind to return, ~ oh G, please return soon~*

**Meanwhile in Nimrodel….**

Galadriel was conversing with Saruman the white and Gandalf the grey about the threat of orcs in Dol Guldar and she suddenly felt that Celeborn was calling her, and even her little iell was calling her too, she had needed her naneth now. Lady had excused for a while from the council as her body had much response for this plea more than her mind, she felt warm milk began to flow, wetting the front part of her white dress.

**Back in Lorien…..**

Lord Celeborn was rushing to the stables holding his crying daughter in his arms. He wanted to take her to Galadriel as soon as possible.

Sooner the elves in lothlorien were amazed to see their lord was riding his white stallion in a speed they had not ever seen in their lives towards Nimrodel, holding his daughter securely in his arm.

**In Nimrodel….**

Celeborn dismounted from the horse in the garden of the secret talen where the meeting of white council held. He was half-surprised and half relived to see that his wife was walking towards him in a quick pace; he felt that she was both angry and sad for what he had done. Their iell was struggling in his arms, for she had sensed her naneth's presence nearby.

~'' Celeborn the wise, I have explained you very well and everything of how to take care of Celebrian but you only stared at my face...''~

~'' but her maid…''~

Galadriel cut him off. ~'' I know, but as her ada and even as responsible adult you have both duty and a responsibility on her. And if this council was arranged in Isengard or Rivendell, even then will you take her to me in such instance?''~

Without another word she took their daughter from him and walked back to the talen. He noticed that she had wrapped the little elfling from the folds of her white silk dress.

And he sensed how much Galadriel loved their daughter eventhough she had never spoke about it, neither much expressed it. He followed her to the chamber in the talen and saw both Gandalf and Saruman with much surprised expressions in their faces and jaws gaping apart.

Galadriel walked to the room with Celebrian and seated upon a chair to feed her. Celeborn followed and closed the door giving them some privacy. He stood in the other corner of the room, watching them.

Galadriel was looking at their daughter with much love in her blue eyes and expression that was unreadable even to him. How once rebellious and stubborn elven princess had changed as the mother to his child was yet a miracle to him. Even with her status in the elvish society as the lady of lorien and lady of light, he knew her softer side was hidden from others and it will remain a secret to all. He felt much pride, happiness and love for her all at once, and sensing his stream of thoughts,Galadriel had raised her head and flashed the special smile saved for him, towards his direction.

After Celebrian had fallen asleep, she spoke to him.~'' take her back melleth, still my duties and tasks stays incomplete. I will return by nightfall''~ with that kissing the sleeping elfling and handing her over to her ada, Galadriel returned back to the council chambers.

Stars blinked in the inky blue sky and moonbeams shone all over the peaceful realm of Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel returned to her talen and walked to her iell's chambers to find both her husband and her daughter had fallen asleep, Celebrian was sleeping so peacefully and her ada was holding her protectively even in his sleep.

A silent smile graced the lady's lips as she saw that Celeborn had dressed Celebrian in sapphire blue, matching her eye colour. A blue dress, a blue nappy and even a blue ribbon for her silver hair. And empty milk bottles and stuffed toys sewn by her stood on the table.

She bent to kiss them both, thinking "~ after all, she is definitely her Ada's girl"~

~crazyforu2~

**Elvish translations**

Melleth- my love

Ada- daddy

Naneth- mother

Iell- daughter

Talen- tree houses of elves in lothlorien

Elleth- female elf

*-silver butterfly means nickname for little Celebrian used by her parents.

*- 'G ' means the private nickname of Galadriel only used by Celeborn.

**A/N: **Celeborn and Galadriel had first met in Doriath ( elven kingdom in Middle earth which existed in first age), after she was exiled from Aman (undying lands) along with other Noldors ( elven race). It was a love at first sight but as he was a Sindar ( another race of elves which is considered lower than Noldor) they had struggled much to won their love. And even she was much stubborn, fiery and proud princess but infront of his cool, calm, wise and collected attitude and behavior she fell for him and that was the start of one of most beautiful love stories in Middle earth. ;) and btw, thank you very much for your reviews.. they meant a lot to me..* author bows* and because of your reviews a small story had grown into a series, thank you very much.

So guyz…this is the end of disaster triology ( cries) but don't worry see u soon with another Galadriel x Celeborn humor fanfic (smiles).

Well, King Thranduil had become one of my favourites and I'm a number 1 fan of him…. So I have an idea of writing a story about him….


End file.
